theclanofechoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Member's File
This is the Page where we keep track of all the clan members which includes Helper's points, Achievement points, Status, Rank and Clan's impression about them. ♦ The Clan's Impression on a member decides that particular person's fate in the Clan. A person needs to maintain his/her clan impression in order to keep their membership in the Clan. The ranks from top are EXCELLENT, GOOD, MODERATE, FAIR, BAD and WORST. If a member's Clan Impression drops to Worst, that member will be removed from the clan without question, however a person will be tried by the Bureaucrats in a non biased manner before their Clan Impression changes. Member's Progress book QueenDana Status: Bureaucrat EPL: In Progress Other Names: Dhritu999, Dana123, PokeLegendDana, EchoDana Helper's Points: -- Daily Points: -- Achievement Points: 690 Wikia Rank: 1st Clan's Impression about QueenDana: Good Redglitch Wikia Status: Member EPL: N/A Other Names: -- Helper's Points: -- Daily Points: -- Achievement Points: 630 Wikia Rank: 2nd Clan's Impression about RedGlitch: Moderate Commander-CSY Status: Bureaucrat EPL: Tier-1 Gym Leader Other Names: CSY Helper's Points: -- Daily Points: -- Achievement Points: 470 Wikia Rank: 3rd Clan's Impression about CSY: Excellent Bentuldum Status: Member EPL: N/A Other Names: Helper's Points: -- Daily Points: -- Achievement Points: 380 Ranking: 4th Clan's Impression about Bentuldum: Moderate SniveyRulez Status: Member EPL: In Progress Other names: aaa123, aaa1234 Helper's Points: 1 Daily Points: 1 Achievement Points: 280 Wikia Rank: 5th Clan's Impression about SnivyRulez: Good PokemonMasterTom Status: Member/Jury EPL: N/A Other Names: PMT, EchoTom Helper's Points: -- Daily Points: -- Achievement Points: 120 Wikia Rank: 6th Clan's Impression about PokemonMasterTom: Moderate PokeManiac1234 Status: Member/Jury EPL: In Progress Other Names: Poke(Training service), Enzo Helper's Points: -- Daily Points: -- Achievement Points: 90 Wikia Rank: 7th Clan's Impression about PokeManiac1234: Excellent Zekif Status: Member EPL: In Progress Other Names: Kifr, PokelegendKifr Helper's Points: -- Daily Points: -- Achievement Points: 30 Wikia Rank: 8th Clan's Impression about Zekif: Excellent Non-Members Points Log Tepig Rulez! ''' Daily Points: -- Achievement Points: 20 Wikia Rank: 9th Clan's Impression about Tepig Rulez: Moderate '''Chippithesquirrel Daily Points: -- Achievement Points: 20 Wikia Rank: 11th Clan's Impression about Chippithesquirrel: Excellent Flippmeister Clan's Impression about Flippmeister: Excellent Daily Points: -- Other Names: -- Achievement Points: 170 Ranking: 6th Omega Pokemon Clan's Impression about Omega Pokemon: Good Daily Points: -- Other Names: -- Achievement Points: 70 Ranking: 9th Canada Rep Clan's Impression about Canada Rep: Excellent Daily Points: -- Other Names: Rrdsg Achievement Points: 10 Ranking: 14th --QueenDana (talk) 20:23, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Please click the number next to the page name in order to visit that page. Go to Home Page http://ptdechoclan.wikia.com/wiki/PTD_Echo_Clan_Wiki Go to Recruiting Page http://ptdechoclan.wikia.com/wiki/Clan_of_Echoes_Recruiting_Page Go to chat rules page http://ptdechoclan.wikia.com/wiki/Chat_Rules Go to the Updates & Changes page http://ptdechoclan.wikia.com/wiki/Upates_%26_Changes Go to Giveaways and other contests/tradings page http://ptdechoclan.wikia.com/wiki/Giveaways_and_other_contests/tradings Go to Questions and Concerns page http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/Questions_and_Concerns Go to Mystery Gift Page http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/Mystery_GIft Go to the Echoes Courtroom/Trial room http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Echoes_Courtroom/Trial_Room Go to the PTD Game update page http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/PTD_Updates Go to Pokemon Master Tom's Page http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_Photos Go to the Echoes Pokemon League page http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/Echoes_Pokemon_League Go to the Echoes Gym Leader's Tournament page http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/EPL_Tier Category:Files Category:Organization Category:Log